One of the problems associated with many of the electronics so common in today's world is the necessity for the cords and cables associated with the various electronic devices. Rechargeable cordless devices are a common alternative. These devices still require charging and the associated cords and cables to accommodate this charging.
Technology has been developed to address these limitations by providing an inductively coupled power circuit. This circuit dynamically seeks resonance and optimizes power transfer from a primary coil to a secondary device with a secondary coil. This power transfer can occur under multiple, varying load conditions. By using this circuit, the primary supply circuit adapts its operation to match the needs of the secondary devices being supplied with power. The circuit also allows the primary supply circuit to supply power to multiple secondary devices simultaneously.